In an electronic device, such as a portable phone, a display is invariably part of the device. Software operating on the device controls the display to selectively show information to the user, such as the current time, caller ID, pictures and battery level. Typically, a large display is installed in order to provide larger and clearer pictures, text and indicators to the user. It is common for a display to be directly mounted to a top housing portion of the device leaving the bottom surface of the display suspended above a printed circuit board located inside the housing of the device. However, devices such as portable phones continue to decrease in size, the overall size of the housing is shrinking and the distance between the bottom of the display and the top of the PCB decreases. This smaller space impinges on the ability to place components on the area of the PCB directly underneath the display.
There is a need to have a system for mounting a component of an electronic device (such as a display for a portable phone), which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.